


im a joke

by hisokadadday44



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Intense, NSFW, Other, Smut, ten tickles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 10:25:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9543662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisokadadday44/pseuds/hisokadadday44
Summary: Iwaizumu takes jokes seriously





	

**Author's Note:**

> love me (may add more later)

"Hey iwa-chan want to hear a joke?! Too late I'm already saying it! How many tickles can octopus give! TENTICLES AHAHAHA :P XD" screeches oikawa enthusiastically "what the FuCK shittykawa are u suggesting smth here" growled iwaizumi before dragging oikawa to the nearest dock to hop into his private submarine and getting 2 oxygen tanks from hanamaki. Once he and oikawa got to the deepest darkest part of the ocean bearing the strongest flashlights matsukawa had to find the sea prince also known as the octopus or settling for a squid to give oikawa his ten tickles ;))))))


End file.
